Tempo
by Lan Ayath
Summary: Uma promessa para o futuro. K


Tempo  
  
"Eu quero... Desejo... Estar em seus braços, me sentir protegida... Isso poderia até ser uma demonstração de fraqueza... Mas... Se amar é ser fraco, então, estou completamente fraca. Desde que a batalha contra Shishio acabou, eu não tive coragem de ir e falar com você, como fazia... Algo faz meu coração doer... Será que estou magoada? Pelo fato de você ter me deixado daquele jeito... Você disse que me amava, porque me abandonou? Graças a Megumi tive forças e vim atrás de você, mas depois de tudo... Todo aquele sacrifício não parece ter valido nada... Então o que fazer? Será que você realmente nutre todo aquele sentimento que me mostrou naquele dia? Será que fui mesmo tão importante, ao ponto de você só se despedir de mim? Ah Kenshin..." - Kaoru suspirava mais um vez, na mesa.  
  
Sano: A garota doninha tá com alguma coisa?  
  
Kaoru: Hum?  
  
Sano: Algo de errado Kaoru?  
  
Kaoru: Não nada.  
  
Yahiko: Não vai comer?  
  
Kaoru: Não estou com fome, vou me deitar. - Kaoru levanta-se, no caminho para seu quarto, encontra com Megumi. - E então como ele está?  
  
Megumi: Está melhorando. - Ela mostra o prato que levou pra ele com o almoço. - Fiz ele comer tudo! ^^  
  
Kaoru: Que bom! ^^   
  
Megumi: Algo de errado Kaoru?  
  
Kaoru: Não é nada, só estou cansada, bem, vou me deitar. - ao ir para seu quarto, Kaoru espia pela brecha o quarto de Kenshin, ele estava deitado, parecia estar dormindo, tranquilo. - "Mesmo tendo passado por aquilo tudo... Ele parece tão... Calmo..." - Ela empurra a porta do quarto sem querer, o despertando.  
  
Kenshin: Quem está aí? - Diz ele se levantando rapidamente, pegando sua sakabatou que estava ao seu lado. - Ah é você Kaoru-dono.  
  
Kaoru: Desculpa se te acordei. - Diz Kaoru olhando para baixo.  
  
Kenshin: Não foi nada. - Kenshin sorri como um bobo, mas o silêncio toma o lugar. - Kaoru-dono quer algo?   
  
Kaoru: Hum? Não, não, bem, me desculpe mais um vez. Até mais. - Diz kaoru enquanto se retira.  
  
Kenshin: Espe-re! - Ele tenta se levanta mas não consegue, suas feridas ainda não cicatrizaram totalmente; Kaoru o ajuda a se deitar novamente.  
  
Kaoru: Não se esforce tanto, suas feridas podem abrir novamente.  
  
Kenshin: Tudo bem, não se preocupe.  
  
Kaoru: O que você quer?  
  
Kenshin: É que seus olhos...  
  
Kaoru: O que tem eles?  
  
Kenshin: Parecem sem vida. - Kaoru se levanta.  
  
Kaoru: É só impressão sua.  
  
Kenshin: Tem certeza de que não tem nada errado?  
  
Kaoru: Tenho. - Megumi chega.  
  
Megumi: É só preguiça, porque como você está assim, não pode fazer os trabalhos, aí quem tem que fazer é ela. - Kaoru metralha Megumi com o olhar.   
  
Kaoru: Descanse bem Kenshin.   
  
Megumi: Ei! Você não vai almoçar não? - Pergunta Megumi a Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru: Já disse que estou sem fome. - Grita ela em resposta e entra no quarto.  
  
Kenshin: O que está acontecendo com a Kaoru-dono, Megumi-dono?  
  
Megumi: Eu também gostaria de saber Kenshin...  
  
Kenshin: A quanto tempo ela está assim?  
  
Megumi: Desde que tudo aquilo terminou ela anda meio estranha... Mas agora parece que ela não está mais conseguindo esconder que tem algo de errado.  
  
Kenshin: Megumi... Você nem faz ideia?  
  
Megumi: Não kenshin... Bem, só vim avisar que hoje eu vou ficar de plantão, então não poderei vir, vou deixar você aos cuidados dela, então boa sorte e espero que esteja vivo até amanhã.  
  
Kenshin: ^^'... Não precisa exagerar Megumi-dono!  
  
Megumi: Sanosuke e Yahiko virão comigo também. Então até mais.  
  
Kenshin: Certo. Boa sorte.  
  
Megumi: Tchauzinho!  
  
*Quarto da Kaoru...  
  
Megumi: Kaoru!  
  
Kaoru: Pode entrar. - Megumi entra. - O que você quer?  
  
Megumi: Eu, Sanosuke e Yahiko vamos sair e só devemos voltar amanhã, então o kenshin é responsabilidade sua!   
  
Kaoru: Como assim?!  
  
Megumi: Ele precisa trocar os curativos antes de ir dormir, é só colocar isso nas feridas e protegê-las com isso aqui! - Diz Megumi dando um pote e bandagens. - É só isso que você precisa fazer e já deixei algo pronto pra amanhã de manhã, só precisa esquentar!   
  
Sano: Megumiiiii!!!! Andaaaa!  
  
Yahiko: VAMOS LOGO!  
  
Megumi: Tenho que ir, Tchauzinho!  
  
Kaoru: Megumiiiiii!!!!! Esperaaaa!!!!!! - Mas já era tarde, Megumi já tinha ido embora.   
  
O Silêncio paira no Dojo, Kaoru prepara um banho para Kenshin e depois se dirije, meio contra vontade, até o quarto do próprio.  
  
Kaoru: Posso entrar? - Diz ela na porta.  
  
Kenshin: Claro Kaoru-dono.  
  
Kaoru: Eu preparei um banho pra você, vamos?  
  
Kenshin: Hai, me ajude por favor. - Kaoru se aproxima dele, o ajuda a se levantar colocando seu braço em seu ombro. - Está muito pesado?  
  
Kaoru: Não. Vem, vamos, devagar. - Diz ela o ajudando a andar.  
  
Kaoru o ajuda a entrar no banho, quando ele termina, ela o ajuda a voltar ao quarto.  
  
Kaoru: Pronto, agora tenho que trocar seus curativos, eu não sei muito bem isso, então você vai ter que me ajudar. "Megumi me paga! Aquela raposa desgraçada!" - Kenshin se sentia bem com Kaoru por perto, mesmo ela parecendo um tanto distante. - Kenshin?  
  
Kenshin: Oro?  
  
Kaoru: Tá me ouvindo?  
  
Kenshin: Desculpe-me, mas o que você dizia Kaoru-dono?  
  
Kaoru: Tira o gi.  
  
Kenshin: Certo. - Kenshin tira o gi, Kaoru cuidadosamente vai tirando faixa por faixa, ao terminar, coloca o remédio, Kenshin sente dor.  
  
Kaoru: Eu te machuquei?  
  
Kenshin: Não... É o remédio, não ligue, continue.  
  
Kaoru: Tem certeza?  
  
Kenshin: Sim. - Kaoru continua, mesmo parecendo sentir a dor que Kenshin sentia a cada vez que ela colocava o remédio.  
  
*Depois de algum tempo...  
  
Kaoru: Pronto. Espero que eu tenho colocado tudo certo, pelo menos até Megumi chegar. - Kaoru o ajuda a deitar.  
  
Kenshin: Não se preocupe. E as suas feridas?  
  
Kaoru: Já estão melhor. - Kaoru dá um tapa numa e faz cara de dor. - Alias... nem tanto. - Silêncio - Você precisa de mais alguma coisa?  
  
Kenshin: Não. ^^  
  
Kaoru: Então eu vou embora.  
  
Kenshin: kaoru-dono...  
  
Kaoru: Sim?  
  
Kenshin: Minha presença te afeta tanto?  
  
Kaoru: Como assim?  
  
Kenshin: Você parece querer me evitar sempre. - Silêncio. - É... Verdade? Agora... Importa quem eu fui?  
  
Kaoru: Não... Não é isso. Eu gosto da sua presença.  
  
Kenshin: Então o que é? - Silêncio novamente. - Kaoru-dono...  
  
Kaoru: Eu só... Tudo aquilo que você me disse... Com os vaga-lumes... VocÊ não... Não brincou com meus sentimentos? Você... Você disse a verdade? - Agora quem se calou foi Kenshin. - Se você se arrependeu do que fez, então, não pergunte mais o porque da distância. - Kaoru abre a porta do quarto de Kenshin, uma chuva fina começa a cair. - Acho que seu silêncio... É minha resposta.  
  
Kenshin: Kaoru-dono...  
  
Kaoru: Não diga desculpas, ou coisas do tipo... - Kaoru segura as lágrimas.  
  
Kenshin: Não foram palavras falsas... - Kaoru vira-se não segurando mais as lágrimas, surpresa.  
  
Kaoru: Então... Porque ages como se nada tivesse acontecido! Eu não entendo! - Ela senta-se ao seu lado, Kenshin senta-se com dificuldade, limpa algumas de suas lágrimas e acaricia seu rosto.  
  
Kenshin: Eu não quero... Te deixar sozinha.  
  
Kaoru: Se você estiver comigo, eu nunca estarei... - Ela segura a mão de Kenshin, junto ao seu rosto.  
  
Kenshin: Não é isso. Eu não quero, que por algum incidente do destino, eu te deixe sozinha. Algum inimigo mais poderoso pode aparecer... E eu posso não sobreviver. Não quero te deixar presa a mim. Você já correu tanto perigo por minha causa.  
  
Kaoru: Eu não me importo... Meu coração já é seu... Se você... Morrer... Eu morrerei junto. Se for preciso morrer por você... Eu vou morrer.  
  
Kenshin: Não diga besteiras Kaoru-dono!   
  
Kaoru: Não são besteiras - Kaoru coloca a mão de Kenshin em seu Futon. - São os meus sentimentos. - Kenshin a abraça.  
  
Kenshin: Eu não aguentaria viver... Sabendo que algo pode te acontecer por minha causa! - Quem chora agora é Kenshin. - POr favor Kaoru... Entenda meus sentimentos também... - Kenshin levanta o rosto de Kaoru, para que possa vê-lo. - Eu te amo... E não aguentaria viver sabendo que você... Que algo te aconteceu por minha causa... - Kaoru beija Kenshin, que retribui.  
  
Kenshin: Kaoru-dono... - Kenshin deita a cabeça de Kaoru em seu peito e acaricia seus cabelos.  
  
Kaoru: Sim?  
  
Kenshin: Dê-me o tempo que preciso e eu juro que ficaremos juntos...   
  
Kaoru: Eu esperarei... O que for preciso... - Os dois adormecem abraçados, sonhando com o futuro em que estarão juntos. 


End file.
